Typical aircraft engines and/or nacelles generally comprise a thrust reverser system. The thrust reverser system may be configured to provide reverse thrust to slow the aircraft during a landing event (e.g., after touchdown) by at least partially redirecting the flow of air in the bypass air duct in the forward direction of the aircraft, However, known thrust reverser systems may decrease the overall aerodynamic efficiency of the aircraft in order to provide the reverse thrust capability.